His Tigress
by Tinted.Neon.Princess
Summary: Her whole life, Kisa has dealt with the Sohma "curse" that turns her into a tiger. One day, after a severe beating by Akito, she wakes up to find herself in an alternate dimension! When she stumbles upon Noah's Ark Circus, and they stumble upon her "ability" and they give her a position in the circus as a frst-string member. Rated M for future lemons. Eventual SebastianxKisa
1. Prologue

A/N- So I would just like to clarify that the Sohma curse was never broken and that Kisa's 15 when this story takes place (or at least when it begins), also, in this story, Hiro loves Kisa romanically but she only thinks of him as a brother...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Fruits Basket, Yana Toboso and Natsuki Takaya do. I'm just "borrowing" them. Mwahahaha...

* * *

**Kisa P.O.V.**

"He's mine!" Akito slapped me across the face. "How many times do I have to tell you until you get it?!" He punched me this time, square in the nose. The pain caused me to fall to the floor.

"Hiro's mine!" Akito kicked me in the ribs, and the sound of them breaking emanated through the room. "And you are too."

He took ahold of my hair and yanked upward, leaving me suspended "So why don't you two be good little children and behave?"

He slammed my head against the wall before I could answer. "You _whore_! _What makes you think that you're allowed to love each other?_"

He had me in a chokehold. "I-I… don't t-think of him… that way. He's my best friend… not my boy—"

"_I DON'T CARE!"_ He threw me against the wall on the other side of the room, knocking the wind out of me. The room was spinning. "YOU still instigated it! _It's your fault!"_

He kept lashing out at me, constantly inflicting more pain. At this point, I had transformed into a full-grown tiger, but I was too weak to fight back.

_It hurts so much…_

I was lying in a pool of my own blood when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Wildcat

**A/n-** Hi! Sorry the chapters are so short... it's exam time and I've been busy studying. Aaaaaaaaaannnnnddddd... My family's going on vacation soon, so I've been getting ready for that, too. Anyways, I'm probably going to have "Suit" show up in the next chapter, and Sebastian and Ciel will probably be in the one after that.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and Fruits Basket/Fubura.

* * *

**Kisa P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I was in a cage, and I was a tiger. I didn't understand how I had gotten there, but I was curled up against another tiger. I saw a woman with curly, dark brown hair unlocking the door to the cage, and then motion to the tiger next to me.

"Come on, Betty, it's time to practice."

Betty? Was that the name of the tiger? I didn't have time to think, though, because I unexpectedly transformed back into a human.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

And that was why I was here, inside a tent, surrounded by a bunch of circus performers and a handicapped doctor. Some of them were arguing, and others were trying to calm everyone down. I honestly didn't care why they were fighting right now. I had 2 cracked ribs, a broken nose, and numerous cuts and bruises. What I really wanted to know was…

"How did I end up in a cage?"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "I dunno, how did ye?" He was altogether very striking, but the things that stood out most to me were his red hair, purple eyes and skeleton hand.

"Please, as if she would know! I'm standing there waiting for Betty to get out of the cage and then there's a puff of smoke, and when it clears there's a girl where the new tiger was!" The brunette, whose name was Beast (I knew because the redheaded guy kept calling her that) looked a little mad.

"Well then, we best explain what 'appened when we found the tiger." He leaned against Beast, with the elbow his skeleton arm resting on her shoulder. "Couple 'a days ago, our tiger Betty got out 'a her cage. We tracked her down and found her with another tiger, so like sensible circus folk, we thought we'd take it in. It was injured 'nd all, so we were gonna nurse it back to health. And now that tiger's gone and yer in its place. There somethin' ye wanna tell us 'bout it?"

"…" I kept silent, but I was beginning to understand a bit. What I didn't understand is why everyone around me was speaking in English… or where I was.

"It's all right, you can tell us. We won't judge you." The doctor had spoken this time.

I sighed. I didn't really have a choice…

"Whenever I'm hugged by a boy, or when I'm really weak, I turn into a tiger." I was talking so quiet that I doubted they heard me, but they did.

A blonde boy with black bangs spoke up. "Wow! That's kinda cool! Anything else you can do? Maybe you can join the circus!"

I thought of all the things I could do... I had been taking ballet and gymnastics classes since I was really little. I was only able to do so because it was kept a secret from Akito. And… I was a black belt in martial arts. I had started learning when I was almost 14 because a group of boys from school had jumped me on my way home from school. I wanted to be able to defend myself, so along with school, ballet, and gymnastics, I went to the dojo every chance I got. If the dojo wasn't open, Yuki would practice with me and give me tips. I was a quick learner because I was very smart and dedicated.

Should I tell them all of this?

"Oh… and how did Betty know where to find you?" Beast was really pushing me.

Crap. Now I had to tell them about the rest of my tiger-related abilities. "Well… tigers tend to find me if I'm anywhere nearby. It's like their drawn to me somehow. And I can communicate with them… which helps when I'm face-to-face with the largest type of cat in the world." I guess I might as well tell them the other stuff… "And as for the other question, I do ballet and gymnastics and I'm a black belt martial artist."

"Ye sound like just the thing we need! Why don't ye try out when yer all healed? I am Joker, by the way." The redheaded man introduced himself.

* * *

"Well, you seem to be perfectly healthy, everything's healed…" The Doctor had just finished examining me.

"Really? So… I can try out for the circus now?"

I had wanted to try out ever since the day I came here, when I saw all of the performers doing their acts. Plus, I could be myself without having to worry about being judged, and I had made new friends, the two most prominent being Betty (the tiger) and, surprisingly, Snake. He was quiet, but he understood what it was like for me. Over all, I had been happy, and my confidence was growing every day.

"Well, I'm sure that—"

"Thanks, Doc!" I cut him off as I ran out of the tent. The other members should be getting ready for tonight's show.

For my tryouts, I walked the tightrope, did acrobatics, and trapeze acts. I even did a little ballet for them and showed them how flexible I was. It all went by in a blur, and I was too excited to get nervous about it. At the end of my performance, their clapping actually startledme.

"Ye did a good job!" Joker came up to give me a congratulations hug, but then thought twice when he remembered what would happen. "Now, ye just need a stage name…" he thought hard for a moment. "I know! How 'bout _Wildcat_? It suits you!"


	3. Chapter 2: Family of Freaks

A/n- Yayy! Chapter 2! I somehow managed to find enough time to write and post this, and I'm so happy! My first reveiw! Thank you **Dark Void Princess 21**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Fruits Basket, Yana Toboso and Natsuki Takaya do. I'm just "borrowing" them. The only thing I DO own is apparently the SebastianxKisa shipment because NO ONE ELSE THOUGHT THIS UP EVEN THOUGH SEBASTIAN LOVES CATS AND KISA IS THE TIGER!

* * *

Kisa P.O.V.

"I can't believe I actually passed…" I smiled and looked down at Betty. I was in her cage clipping her nails, they had gotten a bit too long. "Everyone here is so accepting… not like any of the people at home…" Betty nodded her head. "Well, I take that back. The other Sohmas understood, and so did Onee-chan, but I never got to make any friends like I have here… and I didn't have you to talk to." I hugged Betty and she nuzzled me with her head.

"What's it like talking to tigers…?" I heard Snake's voice behind me. "… Says Oscar."

I sat back up and looked in Snake's direction. "Well, I imagine it's like talking to snakes. No one else understands what they're saying, and their perspective is pretty different from humanity's."

"How interesting…" Snake looked at me straight in the eye, and I waited for him to add which of his snakes had spoken. "Maybe I finally found someone who I could be friends with." Were those his own words?

"Oh, by the way, Joker wants to talk to you…" He turned around and began to walk away. "…Says Woodsworth."

* * *

'_There you are…'_ I had spent all afternoon trying to track down Joker, and I had finally found him. I snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, stunned, before smiling.

"Wildcat!" He smiled. "Ye need t' stop sneakin' up on me!"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yup! Now that yer officially part o' the circus, we're puttin' ye in a tent… and I need to introduce ye to yer tent-mate!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a small, blue eyed, brown haired "boy" whose hair was covering half "his" face. I could tell "he" was female, though, because back home cross dressing was a _little _more common. "This is Freckles! He'll show ya how things 're done 'round here, 'kay?"

"Okay." I looked at 'Freckles' again. The fact that Joker had put me, a female, in a tent with a supposed boy only confirmed my suspicions.

"Right this way!" Freckles pulled me through the maze that is Noah's Ark Circus and into a tent. "Right! So this is our tent!" She climbed the ladder on the bunk beds inside. "So, you can have the bottom bunk, I'm on the top one. Alright, Wildcat?"

"Okay!" I smiled up at her "...Doll."

She looked shell-shocked. "How… how did you know?"

"Joker would never pair me with a guy. And besides, your hair is covering the same eye as your wig does."

"Oh… that does make sense…" She climbed down stood in front of me. "You won't tell any of the second-strings, will you?"

"Only if you don't tell them I'm a tiger." I smiled at her.

"Great!" She smiled back at me, returning to her easygoing nature quickly. "Come on! We're in charge of making dinner tonight!" She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out of the tent.

"I thought you were a first-string?"

"I have to keep up appearances!"

* * *

Doll and I were put in charge of peeling potatoes. There were a lot of potatoes, and only 2 of us, but they thought that it would be better for the "newcomer" to have a somewhat easier job.

"This is kind of nice… everyone's so friendly around here... and they all pitch in, kind of like a huge family…"

"Yeah. It's because everyone here has been treated really badly before, and this place is their safehaven. They don't want to lose it." Doll smiled at me. "Hey Wildcat?"

"Yes, Freckles?" I winked at her.

"You have such a funny accent. Where are you from?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm from Japan." The only reason I had told her was because she asked so politely.

"Really, how did you get from there to here?"

I panicked. _'What do I say? Even _I _don't know how I got here.'_ I looked over at Doll, who was peeling a potato while waiting for my answer. _'Calm down, Kisa…' _I took a few deep breaths. _'I got it!'_

"I snuck over on a cargo ship. My family was cruel to me, and I needed a fresh start, so I snuch on the first ship I saw, and here I am."

"Well, I'm glad you did." She smiled at me.

"Me too."

* * *

A/N- See that button down there? The one that says to _post a review?_ Do it.


	4. Chapter 3: Animals Need Love, Too!

**A/N-** Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I had a major case of writer's block and I was busy because of the holidays. Anyways, this chapter is kind of short, but I think it's a good one!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Fruits Basket or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**Kisa P.O.V.**

"Wildcat, I need to ask a favor," Beast said from below me.

It was the middle of practice, and I was wearing my performance outfit. It wasn't really a dress because a lot of my tricks required a lot of movement, but as far as anyone else could tell, it was. I had on a white shirt with a black vest kind of like one than a man would wear with a suit (but more feminine) and an unbuttoned, orange jacket with alternating black and white buttons. The "skirt" part went halfway down to my knees, and was removable. It frilled out to the side in small strips of black, white and orange—all of which were separate pieces fabric. It was like a wave of tiger stripes that flowed around me as I moved. Underneath the skirt, I had on black shorts that were adorned with white lace at the bottom. They kind of reminded me of pantaloons in the way that they went loose and poufy at the bottom, and were tied closed with orange ribbons, but in reality they didn't even go halfway to my knees. My stockings went up to just a few inches below my shorts, and one was orange, with the other being black. Black and white ribbons had been braided into my bangs and at the end of the braid they tied into a bow. My make-up was a simple black cat eye that had had white and orange streaks painted over it, creating a tiger-stripe pattern, and I had on orange lipstick.

I looked at Beast behind me. "You didn't strike me as the type to ask for help, Beast."

She looked to the side, clearly annoyed and embarrassed. "Yeah, well, usually I'm not, but ever since you talked to me about how I was training Betty, it's been hard to get her to cooperate, and she's being difficult today."

Although I had only been a second-string for a few days, my presence had made a difference. For instance, I had asked Beast to stop whipping Betty during her training. She hadn't listened at first, but after several valid arguments (like the fact that it's not good for Betty's health, how would she like being whipped, etc.) and some encouragement from Joker, she had finally agreed.

"Sure, Beast. What is it you're having issues with?"

"Betty's not listening, obviously," It was obvious that Beast was losing her temper.

"Of course not," I smirked, "You need to bond with her before she'll listen to you, I'd suggest playing with her. Be careful, though, tigers can be dangerous if you upset them."

* * *

"Kisa, you and Freckles can cook the corn cobs," The person in charge of dinner tonight was assigning jobs, and "Freckles" and I had been given a larger job. We were cooking the corn and watching over the pots.

"So you're sticking up for Betty,"

I heard a voice behind me, and when I turned around, I saw Snake.

"Yeah," I smiled "Hi Snake,"

"Hi," He smiled at me, "Says Dan,"

At first, Snake seemed shy, and the two of us didn't really talk much. However, as time went on, the two of us kept getting closer. He didn't really talk to anyone else, but each day, he'd find me and talk to me. I guess it helped that I understood what it was like for him better than most.

"That's good," This time, I could tell that Snake was talking for himself, not relaying information from Dan, the only snake nearby, "Animals can't really stick up for themselves the way that we can. They can't voice their opinions to others because they don't speak in the same way that humans do,"

"It's true," I took the cooked corn out of the pots and put it on a serving platter. "Where I come from, all of the tigers are put in cages and seen as dangerous, even though they just want to be left alone. They've been hunted for their fur to the point of near extinction." I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"That's why I'm not very fond of humans," Snake looked at the crowd of people preparing dinner, "Says Dan,"

I nodded. "They can be pretty selfish and cruel when they want to be. Sometimes I don't like them either," I wiped away my tears, "But everyone here is so nice!"

"Maybe it's because they know what it's like to be treated badly," Doll piped in, "They've all been out casted and left for dead, so they try to be as nice as possible to others like them,"


End file.
